bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Motato Gets a Job/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Motato Gets a Job. Transcript (Scene opens to a cookie being placed on a golf tee, as Ichabeezer prepares to hit it with his golf club. Ichabeezer then hits the cookie, which sends it rolling until it rolls towards Bacon Bill who is laying down, as he eats the cookie.) Bacon Bill: Hole in one! (Camera pans down to Bob and Larry heading towards Pa Grape's store.) Bob: Excited about your first day at the new job? Larry: I'd be more excited if the job wasn't a job but a sardine that needed eating. Bob: What? Larry: It makes sense if you just don't think about it. Bob: I know you'd rather eat sardines all day, but having a part-time job will be good for you. You'll learn to work hard and handle responsibility. Larry: Can't I learn to work hard and handle responsibility by doing nothing at all? Bob: It'll be fun! You'll see. It's not like a part-time job is some kind of punishment. (Bob goes on ahead, while Larry stays behind. Scene switches to Mayor Archibald banging a gavel on his desk.) Archibald: Your punishment, Motato, is to have a part-time job at Pa Grape's store! Motato: Well, this is absurd! As all I did was fill up Officer Wedge's car with helium! And it was hilarious! Officer Wedge: (high voice) It wasn't funny for me. (Officer Wedge's police car floats by in the background.) Archibald: There's no way out of this, Motato! Who knows? Maybe this will teach you to work hard and handle responsibility. Motato: Gasp! I already work incredibly hard! Incredibly hard at taking over the world! (laughing) (Mayor Archibald bangs his gavel once again.) Archibald: Report to Pa Grape's store. (Scene switches to Pa Grape's store.) Larry: Come on! Please? Don't make me do this! Motato: Oh, come on! Please? Don't make me do this! (Larry and Motato are pushed into the store by Bob and Officer Wedge, just as Pa approaches them.) Pa: My new employees! Larry: (gasps) Motato?! I need to change into Larry- I mean, call LarryBoy! Pa: No, Larry, he's now my employee. If you both work hard, there are plenty of opportunities to move up. Do you have that kind of work ethic? Larry: I do. I have the high score on the arcade game "Robots vs. More Robots". Motato: It might seem easy to fill the courtyard fountain with piranhas, but it is not! Pa: What I mean is... (pulls out two brooms) sweep the floors! (Pa gives the brooms to Larry and Motato.) Larry: Yes, sir! (Larry runs off, while Motato stays behind momentarily.) Motato: Yes, sir! (Motato also goes off as well. Scene switches to Motato holding his broom upside-down, then starts the balance the broom on his tongue, while Larry comes by while sweeping the floor. Larry looks at Motato, then looks at his broom.) Larry: That looks like fun! (Larry also starts balancing his broom on his tongue as well, before he and Motato then approach the wall where the sunglasses display is, as they throw their brooms away.) Larry: Let's get silly! Motato: (donning a top hat) Silly time! (puts on his Bob cutout) If you could have lunch with anyone, living or deceased, what would you order? Larry: (wearing a Larry cutout) Sardines, of course! (The sound of a train whistle is heard, before Larry and Motato look up to see the train chugging on the train tracks.) Larry: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Motato: Good idea! (laughing) (Scene switches to the train still chugging on the tracks, as Larry and Motato throw marshmallows at the train.) Larry: Whoo-hoo! (laughing) Motato: Pow! Pow-pow! Pow-pow-pow! (The marshmallow shot from Motato's fry gun cause the train to fall off its tracks and land on the floor next to Corn Woman, before the train bursts into flames after that. Corn Woman still continues down the aisles, passing by Larry and Motato, who are still laughing.) Corn Woman: Um, excuse me? Could one of you, like, show me where the potted meat is, please? Motato: I would help you, but I'm too busy not helping you at all! (laughing) Corn Woman: (not impressed) Really? (Corn Woman leaves after that, while Larry suddenly realizes what he needs to do.) Larry: No! Wait! I'm sorry, ma'am. Come with me, and I'll even help you load your shopping cart. (Larry follows after Corn Woman, while Motato can only watch.) Motato: Larry wants to work. (laughing) More fun for me! Whee! (Motato jumps off after that. Larry leads Corn Woman to the aisle.) Larry: This is where we keep all our canned meat. Corn Woman: Thank you, Larry. Larry: I might add that we have a fine selection of sardines from all over the world. Corn Woman: Oh, that's so great. Larry: If you need anything else, give me a shout. (Motato hops down the aisle while whistling, before coming upon Larry, who is mopping the floor.) Motato: Ooh, what is that thing? A stick with a squid on it. Larry: It's called a mop. I figured someone needed to clean up the mess we made. Motato: Oh, I have so much to learn, Lawrence. Let me tell you what my father told me in the day I was accepted at the Supervillain Academy. Quote, "Son," that would be me, "always work as little as possible". Close quote. Larry: But, isn't it important to work hard? Motato: Whether you work hard or don't work at all, you get paid the same amount. Larry: I guess I see your point, even though that seems twisted and irrational. (Motato tosses the mop aside.) Motato: You will learn. Now, how about we ride the shopping carts until someone falls down? (laughing) Larry: Let's do it! Both: Whee! (Larry and Motato run off after that. Scene switches to Larry returning home later in the day, while Bob is reading a book.) Bob: How was your first day? Did you work hard? Larry: I sure did! I helped a lady find potted meat, then I helped her find some awesome sardines! Then, I mopped up a mess. Bob: That's what I like to hear. Larry: Then, we played the Wall of Silly, rode the ceiling train, played catch with the checkout robot- Bob: Like, on a break? Larry: No. On my break, I did something special. (A flashback starts up, while Larry is holding several heavy items.) Larry: Ready? Motato: (wearing a helmet) Do it! (Larry drops the items onto the other end of the board, which sends Motato flying directly into a jar. The flashback ends abruptly after that.) Bob: Sounds like you got a lot of work done. Larry: Yep! (jumps off) Bob: But it also sounds like you spent a lot of time goofing off. (Larry becomes surprised.) Bob: It's important to work hard, Larry. Not only will you be able to earn some money, but it's pleasing to the Lord. Colossians 3:23 says that whatever we do, we should work hard only for the Lord. Larry: Thanks, Bob. I'll be sure to work heartilier tomorrow. Bob: You mean more heartily. Larry: Why not both? (Larry heads upstairs. Scene switches to the next day at Pa Grape's store, before Motato enters the store, while Larry is now sweeping the floor.) Motato: (yawns) Good morning, my non-evil friend. Larry: Morning? It's noon! You're late! Motato: Toe-mah-to, tomato. Bob: (shows up) Someone say my name? Motato: No, no! Shoo! Anyway, how shall we clown around today? Turn all the labels around? Build a can wall in front of the door? (gasps) Dress up as clowns and do clownish things? Larry: I think we should work hard. Motato: Uh, I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand. Work hard making the floor slippery as possible? Larry: No, work hard at our jobs. Pa is paying us to help out around here. Motato: (laughing) Okay, sure! You go work, while I continue to exploit everyone and everything around me! Larry: I don't know, Motato. Pa Grape probably won't like you goofing around instead of working. Motato: Where to begin? (laughing) (Scene switches to Motato riding in a shopping cart.) Motato: Whee! I'm doing something I'm not supposed to do! (laughing) Larry: This is what you're looking for- (Motato suddenly zooms in past Larry and the carrot man, as they get spun around.) Motato: Boring! (laughing) (Larry next stacks some jars on a shelf, becoming surprised to see that the other jars are missing from the box, before looking up to see Motato juggling the remaining jars.) Motato: Looking for these? (Motato loses his balance and falls off the shelf he was standing on top of. Scene switches to Larry now checking out the customers.) Motato: Whee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Oh! This is way better than having responsibilities! (laughing) (Motato becomes dizzy from spinning around on the counter chairs and falls off after that.) Pa: I'd like to have a word with both of you. (Larry and Motato approach Pa, while Motato is still dizzy.) Pa: The shop is in good shape today. I'm impressed. (Motato shakes his head.) Pa: And don't think your efforts have gone unnoticed. That's why I'm making Larry assistant manager. Larry: (gasps) Yay! Whoo-hoo! Motato: What about me? I want to be assistant or something. Pa: Start working as hard as Larry and we'll see. Larry: I'm going back to work, Pa! Motato: Well, in that case, I'll just have to destroy Larry's reign as assistant manager, and along with it, the store, and then the world! (laughing) Okay, maybe just the store. (laughing) Pa: What was that? Motato: Nothing! (Pa is suspicious after Motato leaves. Motato peeks around the aisles while carrying a can of soup.) Motato: Soup in the cereal aisle? Oh, Motato, you're a comic genius! (A carrot man then approaches the cereal aisle, while Motato makes himself scarce, before the carrot man notices the can of soup in the cereal aisle.) Carrot Man: Hey! This soup isn't cereal! It's soup! (Larry comes up to the carrot man in a flash.) Larry: Sorry, sir! Motato: It's working! It's working! (Bacon Bill hops down the aisle.) Bacon Bill: Bailing wire. Where do I find some bailing wire? (Motato throws a can from behind Bacon Bill, which Bacon Bill steps on, as he starts rolling away with it.) Bacon Bill: I'm falling! Motato: (laughing) Bacon Bill: I'm full of fear! (Bacon Bill gets wrapped around the can and rolls past the aisle, which Larry notices as he chases after Bacon Bill before catching up to him. The can suddenly hits the checkout robot, which causes it to start throwing cans all over the store, which Ichabeezer starts dodging. Larry suddenly jumps in front of Ichabeezer while holding a garbage can lid and blocks off another thrown can.) Larry: Stop that! (Larry starts to approach the out-of-control checkout robot while still using the garbage can lid to block off more cans that are thrown at him, before he finally manages to reach the checkout robot and shut it down. Ichabeezer approaches the counter after that.) Ichabeezer: What's going on, Larry? Carrot Man: Hey! I demand answers! And cereal! (Motato is seen peeking out from behind the aisle.) Motato: This may not be my most evil plan ever, but a job well done is a job well done. (laughing) Pa: Not so fast, Motato! (Motato looks around before looking to see Pa up on the ladder.) Pa: I've been watching you from up here! Motato: Gulp! Pa: That's right! Gulp indeed! How shall I put this? You're fired! Motato: Fine! I never wanted to work here in the first place! So long, saps! (Motato leaves the store, before Larry comes up to Pa.) Larry: Pa, I'm sorry I couldn't handle this. Pa: I think you're doing a great job. I don't think I could have handled this myself! But I bet we can do it together. Larry: And for the Lord. Pa: Now you're talking! (Music starts playing, as Larry and Pa go back to work.) Pa: In Colossians 3:23, the Bible tells us that whatever we do, we should do it as unto the Lord! Larry: (singing) I could turn the tables Upside down Dress like a clown And clown around Build a can-wall In front of the door Make funny faces And roll on the floor But by goofing off Pa: (singing) Don't be goofing off Larry: (singing) I won't please the boss Pa: (singing) And I'm the boss Larry: (singing) I'll do all the work I promised to do Instead of goofing off Pa: (singing) No, don't be goofing off Larry: (singing) 'Cause when I do the job Pa: (singing) You're gonna do a good job Larry: (singing) I'm pleasing God And in life I'm getting ahead No goofing off! Pa: (singing) No goofing off! Larry: (singing) No goofing off! Pa: (singing) No goofing off! Larry: (singing) And whether I'm being paid Or workin' for free Pa: (singing) Well, I'm gonna pay you somethin'! Larry: (singing) My reward Pa: (singing) His reward Larry: (singing) Is in pleasing the Lord Pa: (singing) It's in pleasing the Lord Larry: (singing) 'Cause I believe in Pa: (singing) 'Cause he believes in Both: (singing) Colossians 3:23 Yeah! (The song ends, as the customers approach Larry and Pa.) Ichabeezer: Thanks for helping me find these rocking golf pants! They're perfect! Bacon Bill: They're not bailing wire, but these sardines will be fine! Thanks! Carrot Man: And I'm happy too! (The customers leave the store.) Pa: You did great, Larry. With this work ethic, you could be running the store one day! Larry: Thanks, Pa. But, what about Motato? I thought this was his punishment. Pa: Officer Wedge is on it! (Scene switches to Motato running past the town center.) Motato: Oh, I didn't want to work at that lousy store anyway! I'd much rather be free! Without a care in the world! (Motato bumps into Officer Wedge.) Officer Wedge: (high voice) Not so fast, Motato! Get in the car! (Motato gets into the police car.) Motato: (high voice) Sherbet and bacon bits! Officer Wedge: (high voice) Your voice sounds funny! Motato: (high voice) Your voice sounds funny! Both: (laughing) (The police car starts floating away while Officer Wedge and Motato are still laughing in high voices, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts